Secret Royal
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: No mucho hablan sobre los padres de Sally y Amy después de la Onda Génesis, pues yo daré mi versión de lo que pienso que pudo cambiar la Onda Génesis, tal vez cambio mas de lo necesario... - Historia 100% mía no al plagio, Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

Normalmente el castillo del Reino Acorn era un lugar tranquilo (Cuando no lo están atacando lunáticos sedientos de poder), pero este día estaba muy movido. Y eso se dio a notar cuando los Freddom Fighters llegaron y vieron como la criadas y sirvientes se movían de aquí para allá, con decoraciones, utensilios de cocina, compartas, en fin, todo lo necesario para una celebración.

Sonic: ooook, ¿Por qué todos están tan apurados? -pregunto a nadie en particular mientras caminaba con el resto del grupo por el pasillo hacia la sala del trono, viendo como algunas criadas por poco hacen caer algunas cosas que llevaban en sus brazos-

Bunnie: ni idea Sugar-Hog ¿Y tu Sally-Girl? -pregunto a la princesa, pero esta negó con la cabeza-

Sally: no tengo idea del por qué todos están tan apurados, no recuerdo ninguna fecha en especial que se celebre hoy -dijo pensativa, pensando si había olvidado algún día importante en especial, pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza-

Tails: ¿Tal vez sea una celebración por, al fin, terminar el problema de Dark Gaia? -propuso y todos al pensarlo un momento le dieron la razón al no tener más opciones-

Continuaron caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron de par en par, esperando ver al rey sentado en su trono, pero quedaron sorprendidos cuando lo vieron, parado cerca de él, y estaba junto a una criada que tenía algunos pañuelos de diferentes colores en sus manos, le escucharon decir esto.

Max: Si, el rojo, el azul y el blanco, esos son los colores que necesito -dijo, la criada asintió y se marchó, fue cuando el noto la presencia de su hija y el resto de sus amigos- ¡Oh Sally hija, volvieron! -dijo y camino hacia su hija y la abrazo, esta muestro de afecto fue correspondida-

Sally: Hola papa, si volvimos -dijo con una sonrisa y se separo del abrazo- Papa ¿Qué esta pasando? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-

Max: Oh, supongo que te refieres a la actividad en el castillo -dijo mas que preguntar, todos asintieron- Bueno es simple, tu madre va a volver al castillo -dijo y todos abrieron sus ojos en shock-

Sally: ¡Espera que?! ¡Pensé que mi madre estaba muerta! -grito y Max parpadeo hasta que sus ojos mostrando la comprensión y se rasco la nuca, un acto totalmente diferente de un Rey-

Max: uhh supongo que olvide decirte el por que tu madre no estaba en el castillo jeje -dijo mostrándose apenado, hasta que carraspeo y volvió a su pose de siempre- Bueno hija veras, tu madre no se encontraba en el castillo por que ella fue a atender asuntos comerciales con otro reino y….-iba a continuar pero fue groseramente interrumpido-

Sally: ¿Cómo?! ¿Y Por que no se contacto o algo?! -grito en cólera, realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que su madre estaba siéndole infiel a su padre-

Max: a eso estaba llegando -dijo totalmente tranquilo a la reacción de su hija- Veras, ella si se contactó, de hecho, su ultima transmisión fue poco antes del ataque de Robotnick, sin embargo, perdimos contacto cuando yo quede encerrado en la zona del vacío y como yo era el único que tenia el comunicador con las coordenadas de tu madre, ya te puedes imaginar lo que ocurrió-

Sally al escuchar esa parte se calmo y se mostró un rostro de pena, ya estaba empezando a pensar cosas que no son, además su madre estaba finalmente volviendo, eso significa que le era fiel a su padre… ¿Verdad?

Sally: lo siento por mi actitud para, es que después de pensar tanto tiempo que mi madre estaba muerta pues…Ya estaba pensando cosas que no son, pero… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -pregunto en sus ojos de mostraba la tristeza-

Max: bueno, esta el detalle que nunca me preguntaste -señalo riendo entre dientes al ver que esa respuesta su hija quedo estupefacta-

Sally: uh tienes razón je -con una mano en su nuca apenada- ¿Y Cuando vendrá?

Max: dentro de una hora ¿Por qué crees que estamos tan apurados?

Sally: de acuerdo, iremos al jardín para descansar ¿Es molestia?

Max: para nada, vayan les avisare cuando tengan que venir -todos asintieron ante eso y se dirigieron hacia el jardín-

Cuando llegaron al jardín se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a hablar de la noticia, mas bien Sally hablando de lo emocionada que estaba de ver a su madre.

Sally: ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Veré a mi madre! -dijo dando saltitos en su silla, todos rieron por su reacción-

Bunnie: tranquila Sally-Girl, respira hondo -dijo y su mejor amiga respiro hondo y exhalo ya un poro mas calmada-

Sally: lo siento por mi reacción, es que jamás pensé que llegaría este día -dijo con una sonrisa imborrable-

Sonic: bueno, entendemos que estas emocionada por la llegada de tu madre y todos estamos felices por ti -dijo y todos asintieron con el-

Tails: ¿Cómo creen que sea? -pregunto lo que todos pensaban-

Rotor: no lo sé, nunca se mostraron cuadros o fotos de la madre de Sally -dijo pensativo-

Sally: probablemente sea como mi madre antes de la Onda Genesis -dijo recordando a su cariñosa madre antes de la Onda Genesis-

Antoine: probablemente tengas razón -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Amy: ¿No creen que allá cambiado un poco por la Onda Genesis? Es decir, la mayoría de nosotros cambio un poco -dijo señalando el aspecto de cada uno-

Sally: bueno tienes razón -dijo asintiendo- Es más, mi madre antes de la Onda Genesis siempre tenía un rodete como peinado, y yo en mis recuerdos solo tengo una sombrea de pelo largo lacio -dijo pensando en como seria su madre con ese peinado, le costaba imaginarlo, sin embargo, sabía que se vería hermosa-

Sonic: ¡Muy bien! Ya tenemos una idea de como es, y obviamente sus ojos serán azules ¿Verdad? -dijo y todos asintieron-

Nicole: en verdad, sus ojos son definitivamente azules -dijo mirando a Sally e imaginando como seria su madre-

Bunnie: Y un vestido largo, eso siempre llevaba en la otra vida -dijo y todos volvieron a asentir, definitivamente ella llevaría un vestido largo-

Sally: y una piel suave, eso siempre es lo que recuerdo -puso su tema y todos volvieron a asentir-

Amy: en otras palabras, una dama hecha y derecha -sonrió recordando cosas del pasado, y todos volvieron a asentir con sonrisas en sus caras-

Bunnie: Sally-Girl, ten en cuenta que todos estamos mas que ansiosos por conocer a tu madre -dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, la princesa sonrió y asintió-

Siguieron hablando de temas triviales, hasta que los llamaron diciendo que ya había llegado la hora.

Fueron medio corriendo hacia la sala del trono y cuando llegaron vieron a Max parado en frente del trono, estaba con los brazos en la espalda, esta se encontraba perfectamente recta, y una sonrisa pintaba su rostro, mostrando la alegría de ver a su esposa.

Todos vieron como la sala del trono estaba decorada por listones de color rojo azul y blanco en todas las columnas, había telas colgando de aquí allá con los mismos colores, definitivamente se veía espectacular.

Sally fue junto a su padre y se paro con la misma sonrisa a su lado, sus amigos estaban a su izquierda.

De pronto un guardia que estaba parado en la puerta se preparó para anunciar.

-¡A su alteza real y los héroes Freedom Fighters, se les presenta a la reina -Sally y todos sus amigos estaba esperando oír el nombre de la madre de Sally- Cristal Rose the Hedgehog Acorn! -todos quedaron estupefactos por el nombre y no termino todavía- ¡Y el segundo Rey de nuestras tierras! ¡Edgar Rose the hedgehog!

Todos quedaron en shock, pero ninguna tanto como Sally y Amy, mas por la segunda, que estaban mirando fijamente como abrían la puerta y se veían dos erizos.

La mujer, era de color blanco puro con una corona dorada en su cabeza, llevaba un vestido igualmente blanco y sus ojos eran el perfecto azul de Sally. También tenia tres mechones en su frente.

El hombre, era de color rojo escarlata, llevaba un chaleco negro con bordes dorados y unas botas igualmente negras con los mismos bordes dorados y sus ojos eran el perfecto color jade de Amy.

Ambos heridos caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar al frente del trono. Donde Max los recibió besando a la eriza que gustaba correspondió y el erizo fue recibido con un choque de puños.

Edgar: veo que estas en buena forma Max -dijo feliz de ver a su otro compañero en buena salud-

Max: los mismo te digo Edgar ¿Cómo fueron las cosas en Athens? -dijo y ambos suspiraron-

Edgar: la próxima ves que tengamos que hacer un trato con ese reino lo harás tu -señalo en tono de cansancio haciendo reír a Max-

Mientras ellos conversaban, la eriza estaba mirando a todos los jóvenes presentes, hasta que vio a una ardilla y una eriza rosa que reconoció.

Cristal: ¡Oh! ¡Sally Amy! ¡Que felicidad verlas de nuevo mis niñas! -dijo y abrazo a ambas jóvenes, que todavía se encontraban en shock, hasta que sintieron el abrazo de la mayor-

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, ambas sintieron la calidez del abrazo.

Sally: _Que suave…Como en mis recuerdos_ -pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que inconscientemente correspondía el abrazo-

Para Amy, fue el mismo caso, todos estaban viendo a la escena, los mayores con sonrisas los jóvenes en shock, hasta que reaccionaron.

Amy: ¡Espera! ¡Mama que esta pasando?! -grito separándose del abrazo junto a Sally-

La eriza mayor parpadeo hasta que sus ojos mostraron comprensión y luego pena.

Cristal: uh puede que allá olvidado contarte el hecho de que tu y Sally son hermanas y estoy casada con Max y Edgar -dijo jugando con sus dedos-

Edgar: si suena a algo que ella olvidaría -dijo riendo entre dientes-

Max: supongamos que todos estamos iguales -dijo riendo entre dientes-

Sally: ¡¿QUE?! ¡Espera! ¡Papa tu sabias que Amy y yo éramos hermanas?! -grito medio confundida medio furiosa-

Max: bueno si, estuve en su nacimiento -dijo con los ojos en blanco-

Todos escucharon un ruido en seco y vieron que Sonic, de todas las personas, se había desmallado.

Tails: ¡Sonic! ¿Estas bien?! -grito, saliendo del shock, y fue a intentar despertar a su amigo-

Amy: …Ooook -dijo algo extrañada hasta que se volvió a los adultos- ¿Entonces, quieren explicarnos como diablos pudieron casarse, más hacer un trio? -dijo con Sally asintieron con ella-

Max: oh eso es una historia divertida la verdad ¿Por qué no vamos al jardín y les contamos todo? -propuso y todos asintieron de acuerdo-

Rotor cargo a Sonic, que aún seguía inconsciente, y se dirigieron al jardín, todo el tiempo Sally y Amy iban a lo último, se miraron por momentos y luego volvían a mirar al suelo.

Ahora…. ¿Cómo diablos les dirían su secreto?


	2. Chapter 2

Todos estaban sentados en el jardín del castillo Acorn, los adultos estaban muy cerca en tres cillas, la reina estaba en medio de los reyes. En cuanto a los demás, estaban de tal manera que Amy y Sally quedaron en frente de los adultos, después de acomodarse, unas criadas pusieron un juego de tazas de té y galletas, al terminar de ponerlas se retiraron.

Max: muy bien, ¿Cuál es su primera pregunta? -dijo poniéndole azúcar a su te-

Tails: em ¿Puedo empezar yo? -pregunto levantando la mano, los demás asintieron y este hizo su pregunto en mente- humm bueno ¿Cómo es que comenzó todo? Es decir, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Edgar: bueno, nosotros nos conocimos de una manera peculiar jeje -riendo un poco a lo que sus compañeros también rieron ante el recuerdo- Cristal y yo éramos del pueblo, como podrán imaginar, hasta que tal día, Max salió del palacio, a escondidas, y nos conoció -iba a continuar, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido-

Sally: ¿Por qué papa saldría a escondidas? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-

Ante esa pregunta los adultos suspiraron.

Max: Sally, esta parte de la historia nunca te la quise contar, pero no tengo más opción -dijo seriamente y sus dos compañeros lo miraron solemnes- Hija, tu abuelo, mi padre -gruño cuando lo dijo- Era un tirano

-¿Qué?!

Max: así es, el no era buen rey, no era un rey JUSTO, siempre pidiendo mas de lo que puede masticar, asesinar a los que poseen poderes -suspira- Y siempre queriendo atención

La esposa puso una mano en la suya al ver que estaba temblando, el la miro y se calmó.

Max: él quería que fuera como el, sin embargo, yo a diferencia de él, siempre estuve interesado en el pueblo, y las personas con poderes siempre me llamaron la atención, pero nunca me dejaba salir, así que un día, salí sin decir nada, luego, cuando llegue a los barrios bajos, conocí a ciertos erizos que estaban haciendo bromas a unos niños -dijo mirando divertido a sus compañeros que rieron entre dientes-

Amy: ¿Bromas? -pregunto curiosa-

Cristal: antes de conocer a Max, Edgar y yo siempre jugábamos bromas a nuestros vecinos, eran leves nada peligroso o que pudiera causar un grave problema -dijo riendo recordando con cariño esos recuerdos-

Edgar: si, y cuando conocimos a Max, pensamos que era otro Mobian normal, por la capa que llevaba en ese momento, así que se nos unió, y de vez en cuando hacíamos bromas por ahí -dijo mirando burlón a Max quien correspondió la mirada-

Max: bueno, de ahí, nunca dije realmente mi identidad, hasta que se me cayo la capa por accidente y me reconocieron, realmente estaba asustado, pero al final me aceptaron y me trataron como un Mobian normal -dijo con una sonrisa-

Cristal: sin embargo -cuando escucharon eso, a los tres adultos se les oscureció la vista- El padre de Max estaba empeorando su trato hacia el pueblo, a tal punto que envió a matar a quienes no pudieron pagar los impuestos, teniendo poderes o no -todos jadearon al escuchar eso-

Edgar: al ver eso, nosotros hicimos algo que no creíamos que íbamos a hacer, usamos nuestros poderes y habilidades para detener al rey -dijo aun en con sus ojos oscurecidos-

Max: después de mas o menso dos años de lucha, finalmente vencimos a mi padre -dijo ya un poco más calmado-

Edgar: al Max ser aun joven para gobernar, pusieron a su hermana como Reina, y de ahí hubo paz -dijo también más calmado-

Cristal: de ahí, nosotros nos frecuentábamos, ya sea en el pueblo o en el castillo -dijo con un brillo en los ojos y sus compañeros tuvieron el mismo brillo al saber lo que seguía de la historia-

Max: como ya nos conocíamos mejor, no se hicieron esperar los sentimientos que tuvimos que ocultar durante la pequeña guerra -dijo con una sonrisa a su esposa que correspondió-

Edgar: Max y yo nos enamoramos de la misma chica, de Cristal -dijo haciendo sonreír a su esposa- Cuando lo descubrimos, al principio tuvimos peleas, pero después lo arreglamos dejando que ella decida con quien quedarse

Max: cuando nos declaramos a ella, bueno jeje -con una mano en su nuca-

Cristal: cuando se me declararon, en ese momento yo sabia que amaba a los dos, lo sabia desde hace mucho, por esa razón me era imposible elegirlos, a lo cual yo se los dije -dijo con una sonrisa-

Max: primero nos quedamos en shock -dijo riendo-

Edgar: luego le dijimos, que podía estar con ambos -dijo con una sonrisa-

Max: sin embargo, pensamos que yo al ser de la realeza no podríamos estar los tres juntos, pero, después de una charla con mi madre, ella me dijo que de hecho había una ley que permitía que estuviera juntos -iba a seguir, pero fue interrumpido-

-¿Hay una ley que lo permite?! -gritaron, nada más, nada menos que Amy y Sally-

Max: -riendo entre dientes- Si la hay, no niego que tuve la misma reacción, después de eso, al pasar un año, decidimos casarnos -dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica-

Edgar: Aun me acuerdo la amenaza de tu padre Cristal -dijo estremeciéndose, al igual que Max-

Max: no por favor, no me lo recuerdes -queriendo olvidar la memoria de su mente-

Cristal: jajajaja que son exagerados, no era para tanto -riendo felizmente-

-Para ti, que ya estas acostumbrada -dijeron los dos neutralmente-

Cristal: de acuerdo, tienen razón -volvió a mirar a los Freedom Fighters que los miraban- ¡Oh! Se podría decir que aquí termina la historia ¿Alguna otra pregunta? -dijo con una sonrisa-

Todos los jóvenes estaban en shock, jamás pensaron que ellos tendrían tanta historia en sus vidas, esto realmente los sorprendió, sin embargo, sentían un profundo respeto por sus reyes. Incluso si no eran los que conocían.

Sally: woah papa, no sabia que pasaste por todo eso -dijo y su padre suspiro-

Max: realmente no quería que lo supieras, pero supongo que estaba destinado a saberse

Sonic: -que ya había despertado antes de que comenzaran la historia- Eso es realmente genial, pero ¿Cuáles son sus poderes? -dijo emocionado-

Max: yo no tengo, son ellos -apunto a sus compañeros erizos-

Cristal: mi poder se llama "Materialización de Neón", en otras palabras, puedo crear cualquier cosa con Neón -dijo levantando su mano y creo una esfera de color celeste, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes-

Edgar: mi poder es invocar un martillo con punta y super velocidad -dijo y a Sonic le brillaron los ojos-

Sonic: con todo el respeto su alteza ¡Tengamos una carrera! -grito emocionado parándose de su asiento-

Edgar: por supuesto chico, eh querido tener una carrera desde que salí de Athens -dijo también parándose-

Iban a salir corriendo, pero unas manos en sus orejas, pertenecientes a Cristal y Amy respectivamente, los detuvieron.

-¿Adónde ibas querido/Sonic? -preguntaron las dos en un tono escalofriante-

Iban a replicar hasta que vieron sus ojos, ambos se llenaron de miedo. Sus ojos mostraban que, si se negaban, morirían.

-A ningún la querida/Amy -respondieron los dos nerviosos-

-Mas te vale -dijeron y los sentaron nuevamente en la mesa-

Ambos se estaban sobando la oreja, Tails y Max se estaban aguantando el reír. Ambos hicieron un puchero ante esto.

Nada mal, para comenzar el día ¿No creen?


End file.
